Esas malditas fotografías
by Noebell
Summary: Toudou ha perdido su teléfono móvil, en el que guarda unas fotos suyas bastante comprometedoras. Quien lo encuentra no es otra persona más que Arakita, pero la vergüenza le impide devolvérselo personalmente. Oneshot para Viko.


**Disclaimer: Yowamushi Pedal © Wataru Watanabe.**

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual (masturbación meramente), nada muy explícito.

Fanfic para Viko (Vikokaoru en FF), quien pidió un AraTou con este prompt: «Toudou ha perdido el móvil con fotos suyas comprometedoras. Arakita no puede decir que lo ha encontrado él».

Editado: Viko ha dibujado un fanart basándose en este fanfic y es precioso. Id a llenar de notas este maravilloso dibujo: vikooops. tumblr post/ 107515497130/ since-yesterday-noebell-was-kind-enough-to-write (lo de siempre, quitad los espacios).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Esas malditas fotografías<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Kinjou se encontró con Arakita en la universidad, se sorprendió al descubrirle un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Pensó que se encontraba mal y fue a preguntarle directamente por su estado de salud, pero le resultó un imposible hablar con él. Arakita lo pasó de largo, a él y a todo el que parecía dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra, tal vez con las mismas intenciones y preocupación. ¡Él no necesitaba de la preocupación de nadie! Ya podía notar perfectamente cómo le ardía la cara y cómo le sudaban las manos. No precisaba de nadie para sentir los nervios y la vergüenza.<p>

Agradecía que esa hubiera sido su última clase, así pudo encaminarse hacia su apartamento con la máxima velocidad. Dejó la mochila de la facultad sobre su escritorio, cogió _el maldito objeto_ y se tiró en la cama para seguir muriendo del bochorno. El por qué seguía mirando aquellas fotografías era la pregunta que más se repetía junto con la de por qué su antiguo compañero del Hakone las había tomado. Ninguna persona normal se fotografiaría completamente desnudo y en ese estado, por muy narcisista que se fuera —que, sin duda, Toudou lo era—. Menos aún con un teléfono móvil, que —como había pasado— podía extraviarse, y esas imágenes, acabar colgadas en Internet por el ser más indeseable. La suerte de Toudou fue que Arakita ni de broma haría una cosa así.

Debía devolverle el teléfono, tenía eso más que claro, el problema era no saber cómo mirarlo a la cara cuando había visto… lo que no era su cara. Estuvo por lanzar el móvil contra la pared al recordar la fotografía más explícita, pero supo contenerse para evitar romper el aparato. Ya podía agradecerle después Toudou el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Se levantó de la cama con la firme determinación de ir a devolverle el móvil a su legítimo dueño, pero en ese momento, su propio teléfono comenzó a emitir el tono de llamada. Se apresuró en ir a buscarlo y leyó el nombre de quien lo telefoneaba antes de descolgar.

—¿Fuku-chan? —pronunció, extrañado porque Fukutomi lo llamara.

—No, Arakita, soy Toudou. —Arakita se volvió de piedra tan pronto como escuchó la voz y el nombre—. Verás, te llamo desde el móvil de Fuku porque he perdido el mío. Como… Como ayer estuve en tu casa, me preguntaba si te lo habrías encontrado tú.

Arakita percibió con facilidad la voz intranquila de Toudou, lo que solo le sirvió para visualizar su cuerpo mentalmente una vez más. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa arrogante, su pelo esparcido por el colchón, sus piernas flexionadas, formando un arco en la cama, su mano acariciando su miembro ya erecto.

—¿Arakita? —volvió a llamarlo Toudou ante la falta de respuesta.

—¿Qué? Pesado, te he escuchado a la primera —respondió, queriendo oírse natural—. No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, en mi casa no te dejaste nada.

—¿Ah, no? Pues qué mal —se lamentó, y Arakita supo perfectamente que estaba fingiendo porque el tono empleado le había sonado hasta aliviado—. Ya buscaré por otra parte entonces. ¡Gracias, Arakita!

—Sí, sí, adiós.

Al colgar, Arakita se había decidido: no le devolvería el móvil a Toudou personalmente. No solo sería una vergüenza para él, sino también para Toudou. Una vergüenza mucho mayor, suponía, ya que era el que salía desnudo en esas imágenes. Por lo que, después de reflexionarlo, llegó a la resolución de que lo mejor sería si hacía que Toudou encontrara el teléfono por su cuenta. Su plan era sencillo; se resumía en ir a la casa de su antiguo compañero, dejar el aparato en cualquier lugar escondido y hacer que lo descubriera de alguna forma u otra. De ese modo, se ahorraba él hacerle pensar que lo había visto masturbándose, y eso dejaría libre de apuros tanto a uno como a otro.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono de Toudou en su mochila de la facultad, adonde se lo había llevado con la idea de ir a devolvérselo a la salida, si no hubiera descubierto antes su contenido. Salió a la calle para dar un paseo y olvidar así todo lo relacionado con aquel móvil. Imaginaba que sería sospechoso presentarse en casa de Toudou el mismo día que lo había llamado preguntando por él y hacer que lo hallara por arte de magia. Porque ese era otro problema, ¿habría intentado ya lo de llamarse a sí mismo desde otro número para buscarlo por el sonido? Era lo típico que se hacía en esos casos, y sería extraño si ya habiéndolo intentado, solo lo escuchara cuando él llegara.

«Joder, joder, joder, deja de pensar en lo mismo», se reprochaba. Él había salido para despejarse, no para seguir dándole vueltas al problema de las excentricidades de Toudou. Supo que algo iba muy mal, horrible, en todo ese asunto cuando se encontró un gatito callejero, negro, y comparó su pelaje con el cabello de Toudou. Lo peor, no solo el de su cabeza.

—¡Puta mierda! —gritó, llamando la atención de los demás viandantes.

Aceleró el paso, en vista de que el paseo no había funcionado, para volver a resguardarse de las miradas tras los muros de su hogar. Se podían hacer mil cosas dentro de casa, pero antes que ninguna, fue a la nevera a coger una Bepsi bien fría que espabilara su cordura. Dio un trago largo, sin respirar, y cuando se hubo bebido casi la mitad de la botella, exhaló con satisfacción. Sin duda, le sentó de maravilla, y sus renovadores efectos lo sosegaron durante el resto de la tarde. Muchos lo llamarían _efecto placebo_, pero para Arakita no era otra cosa sino el _Milagro Bepsi_.

Ya tenía más que olvidado el teléfono de Toudou cuando se metió en la cama, pero fue entonces que sonó una campanita. Confundiéndolo con el propio sonido de su móvil cuando recibía un mensaje, se levantó para ir a revisar de quién se trataba a esas horas. Volvió a sonar, y el timbre lo guio hasta el escritorio, lo que rápidamente le trajo a la cabeza que él no había dejado su teléfono en aquel lugar.

—Me cago en ti, Toudou —gruñó, abriendo la mochila para coger el dispositivo que todavía tenía la pantalla iluminada.

Por un momento, con la constante idea de que ese objeto estaba maldito, Arakita llegó a pensar que el mensaje sería para avisarle de los días que faltaban para su muerte. Es más, temió mirar muy atentamente al interior de su macuto, no fuese a ser que alguna cabeza de cabellera negra saliera de él. Con mucha suerte, sería la de la niña de _The Ring_ y no la de Toudou, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría de tratarse de él.

Regresó a acurrucarse entre sus sábanas con el teléfono de Toudou. Ni se fijó en la aplicación en la que había recibido los mensajes, no tenía la más mínima intención de leer algo que no iba dirigido a él. Silenció el aparato para que no lo molestara mientras dormía y lo dejó en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Ya podría descansar tranquilamente por fin, pensó, pero no todo era tan sencillo. En mitad de la madrugada despertó, agitado, por un sueño que no podría detallar porque lo visualizaba a grandes rasgos. Agradecía no recordar más, porque lo más claro del sueño fue que Toudou aparecía en él. Demasiado liviano de ropa, demasiado pegado a él.

Arakita hubiera vuelto a gritar improperios si no fuera porque sus vecinos dormían, ajenos a las obscenidades con las que el pobre muchacho fantaseaba en contra de su voluntad. Chasqueó la lengua y gruñó por lo bajo cuando, para verificarlo, se llevó una mano a la entrepierna. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, rabia y vergüenza. Se le había levantado.

—Sigo cagándome en ti, Toudou —masculló.

No sin vacilar durante varios minutos, sacó el brazo del calorcillo de sus mantas y volvió a meterlo con rapidez una vez que agarró el artículo maldito. No sabía qué era lo que lo atraía tanto de esas fotos, quitando el hecho de que Toudou podía ser mínimamente guapo. Tal vez, supuso, fuera porque no había mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie a sus diecinueve años y eso comenzara a pasarle factura.

Fuera la razón que fuera, desbloqueó el móvil y abrió nuevamente la carpeta de imágenes. Volvió a sentir que le ardía la cara, pero esta vez había una radical diferencia en él: estaba excitado. No quería, por supuesto que no quería estar masturbándose viendo fotografías de un tío desnudo —y menos de Toudou—, pero la necesidad era mayor. Dado que fue la imagen onírica de su compañero la que logró llevarlo a aquel estado de ardor, probó a acariciarse con las fotos por si eso lograba que alcanzara el orgasmo. Esa era su teoría y de lo que se había autoconvencido antes de comenzar a tocarse.

Nadie sabría nunca que Arakita había suspirado durante largos minutos con los ojos fijos en la mano de Toudou dándose placer a sí mismo. Nadie sabría jamás que había llegado a gemir el nombre de Toudou —¡con coraje!— y a morderse el labio cuando sintió el orgasmo paralizar su cuerpo. Solo él tendría constancia de haberse quedado dormido con el maldito teléfono en la mano.

Cuánto llegó a odiarse Arakita al día siguiente solo era comparable con el desprecio que podía sentir Imaizumi por Midousuji. Al despertar, se prometió que sus actos nocturnos se los llevaría con él a la tumba y que todo en cuanto pensaría sería en seguir el plan que había ideado. Una vez que el teléfono de Toudou estuviera con Toudou, él estaría libre de maldiciones, y con suerte, de sueños húmedos homosexuales.

Era martes, por lo que no pudo presentarse en casa de Toudou hasta que salió de las clases. Creía que era un poco raro llegar un día entre semana frente a su puerta con ninguna excusa, así que por el camino estuvo pensando qué podría decirle a su antiguo compañero. No recordaba que el trayecto hasta la vivienda de Toudou fuese tan corto —posiblemente no lo era—, pero no le dio tiempo a construir una justificación con sentido. Gruñó, por no volver sobre sus pasos, antes de llamar al timbre, y no sabía si agradecía u odiaba que fuese el mismo Toudou quien le abrió. Siempre le abría su hermana, ¡siempre!, no entendía por qué debía ser diferente hoy.

—¿No está tu hermana? —fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando Toudou lo miró con sorpresa en la entrada.

El asombro del rostro del chico no tardó en convertirse en extrañeza.

—¿Mi hermana? ¿Has venido a ver a mi hermana? —cuestionó, arrugando la frente—. No está. Ando solo en casa.

Arakita se paralizó con la respuesta. No podía ser bueno para su salud mental quedarse solo con Toudou en un sitio cerrado después de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Esos mismos en los que se prometió no pensar, pero que seguían en su cabeza. Aunque, por otra parte, imaginaba que le resultaría más fácil buscar el escondrijo para el móvil de Toudou si solo se encontraban ellos dos. Debía ser optimista.

—No, ¿para qué voy a buscar yo a tu hermana? Es solo que siempre me abre ella y se me ha hecho raro que tú muevas el culo para venir a atender a las visitas —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oye! Yo no me estoy todo el día sentado, bonito, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Ya, seguro… ¿Me piensas dejar en la puerta o puedo entrar? —le preguntó Arakita con reproche.

Toudou se quejó una última vez antes de darle paso. Guio a Arakita hasta el salón y se fijó, curioso, en que todavía iba cargando con la mochila de la facultad.

—Siéntate —le ofreció, señalando el sofá—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Y antes de que digas nada, te recuerdo que en mi casa no hay Bepsi. Y no vuelvas a decir que ya podría comprarla para tus invitados porque no sabía que vendrías hoy.

—No lo iba a decir —repuso Arakita, porque tenía un punto en aquello último. Se quitó la mochila de la espalda, dejándola a sus pies, y tomó asiento en el sofá—. Nada, si no hay Bepsi, no traigas nada.

Toudou lo observó con desconfianza y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Parecía que Arakita no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, y no es que Toudou sospechara por nimiedades, es que el muchacho estaba muy atento a la estantería de libros de su salón y él no veía qué podía encontrar su compañero tan fascinante allí. Alargó un sonido gutural, como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de matemáticas muy complejo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Te interesa algún libro? —añadió, en broma.

El cerebro de Arakita comenzó a funcionar a raíz de la pregunta, aunque no demasiado. Volvió la cara para fijarse en Toudou y se levantó.

—Sí, eso es. Busco un libro. Me hace falta para la universidad —inventó—. ¿Tienes ese libro?

Toudou arqueó una ceja.

—Pues no sé cuál es _ese_ libro, no me has dicho ni su título —señaló, poniéndose también en pie—. ¿Cómo se llama? No sé si tendré libros de tu carrera.

—No recuerdo el título —se excusó Arakita, sintiéndose tonto—. Era algo de… ¿ciencia? —dijo por decir, buscando una palabra genérica.

Toudou, no muy convencido, se acercó a la estantería para leer los títulos de los libros.

—Estos libros son de mi padre. Hay muchos de economía, pero no creo que haya de ciencias como el que buscas. —Si es que buscaba alguno, pensó Toudou. Miró de reojo a Arakita y lo encontró ahora pendiente del sofá—. Te puedes volver a sentar, ¿eh?

—No. No quiero sentarme —respondió con prontitud, apartando la vista del mueble—. ¿No está ahí el libro? Y ¿tú no tenías una biblioteca en tu casa o algo así?

—Mi padre, sí. Arriba —respondió, y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero si no me dices cómo se llama, es imposible que lo encuentre.

Arakita chasqueó la lengua, al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Te he dicho que no me acuerdo del título, joder! —exclamó.

—¡No puedes buscar un libro sin saberte el nombre, estúpido! —le reclamó, acercándose a él con grandes pasos—. ¿Qué tontería te pasa ahora por la cabeza? ¿Has bebido demasiado gas o qué?

Arakita no podía culpar a Toudou porque sospechara de su actitud, pero tampoco podía cambiar de excusa o sería incluso más extraño.

—No he bebido nada en todo el día porque estaba en la facultad, idiota —respondió, intentando calmarse—. ¿Puedo ir a buscar yo mismo el libro y acabamos antes?

Toudou frunció el ceño, suspicaz, pero acabó por aceptar lo que pedía. Lo condujo hasta la biblioteca de la casa y ambos se pusieron a buscar un libro que, posiblemente, ni existía. O al menos Toudou lo buscaba, señalando todos los títulos que contenían la palabra _ciencia_. Arakita se encargaba de refutar la obra y de mirar de reojo al otro muchacho, buscando el momento preciso.

—Oye, ¿puedo ir un momento al baño? —preguntó, tras un rato de búsqueda.

—Claro. Sabes dónde está, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Sigue buscando y ahora me dices si encuentras algo —le pidió, y salió de la biblioteca.

Caminó por el pasillo que conducía al baño, pero al llegar a la puerta de este, la pasó de largo. Continuó recto hasta entrar en la habitación de Toudou. Sin duda era una ventaja que no hubiera nadie en la casa, solo esperaba que su amigo hiciera lo que le había dicho y no se le ocurriera ir hasta allí o encima se le tacharía de acosador también. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su cuarto, preguntándose qué sitios habría mirado ya su dueño para encontrar su teléfono. Si elegía un escondite demasiado rebuscado, corría el riesgo de que Toudou se preguntara como había ido a parar a ese lugar, aunque tampoco podía ponerlo encima del escritorio y pretender que no lo hubiera visto en dos días.

Entonces se le ocurrió: debajo de la cama. Bien podría habérsele caído en algún descuido, no era difícil que pudiera acabar allí. Decidido, fue a dejar el móvil de Toudou en el sitio escogido con rapidez y corrió después hasta el baño. Sacó su propio teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Kinjou: «Llama a este número dentro de diez minutos. Si no lo coge nadie, no lo vuelvas a intentar. Mañana te explico», y adjuntó el contacto de Toudou. Suspiró con alivio al creerse libre de la maldición y tiró de la cadena del inodoro únicamente para disimular. Al regresar a la biblioteca, se encontró con Toudou hojeando un libro.

—¿Has visto alguno? —le preguntó, llamando su atención.

—Ah, pues solo este. Aquí pone que se llama _Dos nuevas ciencias_ y es de física, por lo que leído —informó, y le mostró la portada del libro.

Arakita sonrió al reconocer aquella obra, porque aunque no buscaba ninguno en particular, su excusa sería mucho más creíble si al menos mostraba interés.

—¡Ah, es ese! —exclamó—. Su nombre completo es _Discurso y demostración matemática, en torno a dos nuevas ciencias_, de Galileo Galilei.

Toudou miró el nombre del autor y verificó que Arakita tenía razón, aunque el nombre en esa edición saliera abreviado al que había dado él en primer lugar. Se acercó para entregarle el ejemplar, menos receloso.

—Quién me iba a decir que estás aprendiendo algo en la carrera y todo —comentó en broma.

—¡Ya ves! Yo sí hago cosas útiles con mi vida —siguió la broma, tomando el libro—. Te lo devuelvo la semana que viene, dale las gracias a tu padre.

—¿Y a mí no? —señaló, ofendido.

—El libro es de tu padre, no tuyo.

Arakita se dirigió nuevamente al salón, con Toudou detrás refunfuñando que era un desagradecido —¡encima que _él_ le buscaba el libro!—. Lo guardó en su mochila y se la volvió a colocar en la espalda. Cuando estaba por despedirse, comenzó a sonar una melodía en el piso superior.

—Eso es… —comenzó a susurrar Toudou antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido.

Arakita esperó paciente, disimulando una sonrisa por si acaso su amigo volvía a bajar. Su plan había sido todo un éxito; Toudou había recuperado su teléfono y él no tenía que delatar que había visto aquellas comprometedoras fotos. El anfitrión regresó en poco tiempo al salón con el móvil al que tanto asco le había cogido él en esos dos días, pero seguía sintiéndose satisfecho.

—No reconozco el número de quien ha llamado —dijo Toudou cuando llegó a su lado—. Tal vez se haya equivocado.

—Tal vez. ¿Ya has recuperado tu móvil? —cuestionó, haciéndose el desinteresado.

Se le hizo extraño el silencio de Toudou antes de responder.

—Sí, ya ves. En fin, ¿te vas ya?

Arakita asintió, aunque no esperaba una reacción tan sosegada por parte de Toudou. En todo caso, él ya estaba libre del teléfono y de sospechas, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia a aquello. Se despidió y salió de la casa con un peso menos encima. Debería agradecerle al día siguiente a Kinjou por la oportuna llamada.

Toudou, por su parte, regresó al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Miró nuevamente el teléfono que había estado dos días desaparecido y lo desbloqueó. Las aplicaciones que habían sido abiertas más recientemente eran el teléfono, debido a la llamada, la galería de su cámara y WhatsApp. La primera y la última no le sorprendieron, pero el volver a ver sus fotos lo dejó con los nervios haciendo estragos en su estómago.

El sábado anterior a su visita a casa de Arakita había sido la fiesta de cumpleaños de una chica de su club de fans. Obviamente, Toudou había sido invitado y, como le encantaba complacer a sus admiradoras, no dudó en asistir. Acabó bebiendo más de la cuenta y cuando regresó a su casa, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para dejarse llevar por la excitación del momento. La resaca del domingo lo hizo olvidarse por completo de borrar las fotografías, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, en la noche de ese mismo día ya no tenía su móvil consigo.

Toudou no quería pensar mal. No quería sospechar de nadie, y menos de Arakita, pero de pronto la visita se le hizo más extraña de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Estaba pálido, a diferencia de la batería de su móvil, en rojo. No deseaba creer que Arakita había visto esas fotos, pero él ya había revisado debajo de su cama unas diez veces desde que perdió el teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Te dije, Viko, que te lo escribiría y lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste, dear.

Es mi primer fanfic de Yowapeda y no estoy muy segura de cómo me habrá quedado, pero bueno. He usado cosas del canon que ha dado el autor pero que todavía no han salido en el anime (no sé si han salido en el manga porque no lo sigo). En todo caso, sé que Arakita vive en un apartamento por su cuenta mientras va a la universidad, pero como de Toudou no se sabe mucho, me he tomado la libertad de decidir que vive con su familia. Si esto es así o no, ya se sabrá en un futuro.

¡El AraTou necesita más amor!

_Comentarios y críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidos._


End file.
